


Date Night

by androgynousclintbarton



Series: 25 Days of Kisses 2020 [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Iruka thought he was going out for the night on a nice date with his boyfriends, but apparently they have different plans. He does not appreciate the interruption.Kiss: Nibble Kiss
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka/Maito Gai, Maito Gai | Might Guy/Umino Iruka
Series: 25 Days of Kisses 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055207
Kudos: 49





	Date Night

Konoha’s two most embarrassing shinobi. That was what Iruka had decided he wanted to date. The definitions of ‘ridiculous’ bundled up and packaged into the shape of Maito Gai and Hatake Kakashi. 

It made sense for Gai. He was always so energetic and outgoing which could result in him being quite embarrassing at any time of the day, even if he didn’t mean to be. But Kakashi? The only time he became an embarrassment to Iruka was when he was in the same room as Gai, which was often considering the three of them were dating.

“Just once,” rubbing a hand over his face, Iruka sighed as he listened to the pair grunting with each new sit-up that they did “One night I would like to go out to dinner and not have it end in a competition. Is that so much to ask?”

The answer was, of course, yes. He had learned long ago that there was nothing that could stop Kakashi and Gai from having one of their competitions whenever they felt like it. It didn’t matter if they were in the middle of training, on a mission, in a fight, or on a date with their boyfriend.

If they wanted to have a competition, they were going to have a competition. Iruka’s pride be damned. 

“Instead of complaining you could do something useful with the time you have,” Kakashi argued as he did another sit-up, ignoring the fact that everyone in the place was watching him and Gai. “Like order yourself a drink or some food.”

“I’m trying to wait for my boyfriends to order any food,” Iruka huffed “like a normal, respectful boyfriend does.”

“You could also join us in our competition,” Gai offered, stopping mid sit-up to look at Iruka. “It is good exercise. Being an academy teacher should not prevent you from keeping yourself in shape.”

Iruka didn’t know whether to be insulted or just annoyed, so he settled for both.

“I train every morning,” he grumbled, pushing his chair back and standing up. It was time to take matters into his own hands. “If you two won’t stop on your own, I'll make you stop.”

As he says it, Gai continues with his sit-ups. Apparently he wasn’t taking Iruka’s threat seriously, so he was going to be the first target. 

Marching his way to Gai’s side, Iruka stepped over his body with his left foot and promptly dropped himself onto his lap, smiling when Gai looked up at him with a look of bewilderment. Still, the sudden addition of Iruka sitting on his waist didn’t stop Gai. He had sit-ups to do and he was going to finish them and win the competition, that was his goal after all.

And it was Iruka’s goal to have Gai try and do another sit-up. Not because he wanted him to win the competition. It was quite the opposite actually. He was here to put an end to the whole thing so that they could have dinner like they had planned.

So he sat there and waited until Gai came up once more and counted off another successful sit-up, making it to 67, and that was as far as he was going to get because as soon as he was within reach Iruka leaned in and caught his bottom lip between his teeth.

Gai groaned against his mouth, his hands leaving their spot behind his head and sliding around Iruka’s waist. With the Taijutsu master's attention officially caught, Iruka sucked on his bottom lip and gently nibbled on the skin. Just a tease of what he would have to offer after dinner.

“Oh come on,” Turning his eyes towards Kakashi, he smiled triumphantly when he saw the copy ninja staring at them with envy in his eyes. “If you’re going to interrupt our challenge like that the least you could do is kiss me first.”

Not wanting to give Kakashi what he was looking for, Iruka returned his attention to Gai and continued to gently graze his teeth against the tender skin, laughing a little when Gai groaned against his mouth.

It seemed that this competition was his to win. 

Pulling away from the kiss after a minute, Iruka examined his work. He couldn’t help but feel a little prideful when he saw the content look in Gai’s eyes, the competitive spirit that was always burning bright simmered into a triumphant smile. 

“I may have lost the competition,” he smiled up at Iruka “but somehow i still ended up with the prize.”

Iruka couldn’t help but reach up and rub his hand over the back of his neck, Gai’s words ringing in his ears like a chant. The prize. He was the prize Gai was talking about. The award Gai had won even though he lost his silly little competition.

How was it that Gai could always say such sweet things? Make him feel like a fourteen year old with a crush all over again. 

“So…” Iruka just about crawled out of his skin when Kakashi’s face showed up right next to him “Is this just kiss Gai hour or…”

Reaching out, Iruka grabbed a fist full of Kakashi’s uniform shirt and turned his face to meet Kakashi’s as he pulled him into a rough kiss, ignoring the fact that neither him nor Kakashi had bothered to remove the cloth mask that sat over the bottom portion of his face. It was rough and scratchy and perfectly Kakashi.

He wouldn’t have it any other way. 


End file.
